¿Mercy?
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: El amor es el funeral de los corazones cuando todo y todos tratan de impedir que dos seres humanos se amen con completa libertad...


**_Vocaloid, Utaloid y todo lo que termine en "oid" o se relacione con estos, no son de mi propiedad, solo soy creadora de la trama, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero placer de lectura y escritura._**

**_ADVERTENCIA: Contiene -a mi parecer- incesto, si eres de mente cerraa o simplemente no te gusta leer este tipo de cosas, de la manera más atenta ti pido que abandones esté fic y vayas a ver TV. (; Gracias._**

**_Si quieres inspirarte un poco más leyendo esto, escucha la canción "The funeral of Hearts" de la banda HIM._**

**_Disfrútalo_****_._**

* * *

><p><em>Ella era el Sol brillando sobre la tumba de nuestras esperanzas y sueños tan frágiles.<em>

_El era la Luna pintándote con su resplandor tan vulnerable y pálido._

_._

_._

Era tan difícil… Pero tan fácil a la vez; bueno, realmente no era fácil. El amor… el amor era un concepto que variaba de persona en persona –incluyendo a la sociedad- y para contra de ellos; la sociedad, conocidos y sus propios padres estaban en su contra.

-¡Son hermanos! ¡Ese tipo de amor no existe entre ustedes!- gritaba fuera de sus casillas su padre- ¡Es incesto! ¿Lo captas? ¡No pueden, no deben!- gritaba furioso.

-¡Pero yo la amo!- se defendía él.- La amo de verdad, se que es amor porque jamás había….

-¡Cállate!- le grito propinándole una buena bofetada. Él solo lo miro con incertidumbre.- Eres una vergüenza para nosotros… Haces que el nombre de los Kasane se vaya a la basura ¿Estás feliz con eso, Ted?

-Padre…-murmuro con la mejilla caliente.- Sabes que no es así; pero la amo, se que es amor y no pienso renunciar a ello.

-¡Ted Kasane!- le grito.

Él hizo caso omiso a las amenazas y a las llamadas de atención a su padre; lo había intentado, de verdad que lo había intentado, pero la negligencia de su padre, la aberración que el mostraba lo habían desmotivado por completo, haciendo que; perdiera completamente la confianza en él… Y de paso las esperanzas.

Salió de la pequeña sala y se dirigió escaleras arriba; específicamente a la habitación de su hermana. Sabía que ella escucharía la conversación; la voz de su padre digamos que no era nada suave ni baja como para que los vecinos no los escucharan. Al llegar a la puerta de ella, suspiró.

¿De verdad era tan malo? ¿Era tan malo amar a su hermana?

Muchas veces le habían dicho _"no importa a quien ames, el chiste es que lo que realmente sientas es amor, que estés seguro que no es una simple atracción, que no sea solo un simple gusto; que realmente cuando veas a esa persona sientas que no podrías vivir sin ella, que; al momento de reflejarte en sus ojos comprendas que están hechos el uno para el otro…" _

Y eso mismo sentía él cuando veía a su hermana, cuando se reflejaba en los ojos de ella, cuando pasaba momentos pequeños comprendía que no podía vivir sin la presencia de ella. ¿Eso era amor no? Entonces… ¿Por qué juzgarlo? Sus mismos padres se habían encargado de hacerle esa idea en la mente, ¿Acaso ellos no tenían la culpa pues, de este acto? Quizás si, pero eran demasiado viejos, orgullosos e intransigentes como para aceptarlo.

Suspiro sonoramente. No sabía que hacer, en la planta baja se escuchaban fuertes y claros los berridos de su padre y a su madre tratando de tranquilizarlo y hacerle ver las cosas desde otro punto, pensándolo bien, se decía Ted; su madre les apoyaba hasta cierto punto. Pero era más el apoyo a su padre que a ellos.

-¿Ted?- murmuro con temor su hermana tras la puerta.

-Si, soy yo ábreme.- respondió tratando de olvidar los gritos e insultos de su padre.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco con temor, después se lanzo una chica de cabellos rojizos al pecho de su hermano totalmente asustada. Tratando de no trastabillar, la tomo fuertemente y la abrazó, deseando que ese momento se congelara y quedara ahí en sus mentes y corazones de por vida. Entro lentamente en su habitación y la cerró con cuidado y poniéndole seguro;- teniendo miedo que su padre entrara y tomará represarías contra ella- y la sentó con delicadeza en su cama.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó sin dejar de abrazarla. Ella solo negó con la cabeza- ¿Teto?

-Ted…-murmuro con voz quebrada.- ¿Por qué se opone? Debería de apoyarnos, o al menos dejarnos en paz… para ser felices- decía completamente abatida.

-Lo sé mi pequeña quimera, lo sé- suspiró.- Pero sabes como es papá; sabes lo tradicionalista que es y lo alborotado que se pone con esos temas.

Se alejo lentamente de Ted y lo miro a los ojos. Realmente su hermano se veía mal, aquellos bellos ojos violetas mostraban temor, inseguridad y dolor; y a ella no le gustaba verle así; desde que eran unos críos jamás le gusto ver así a su hermano. Y menos por su culpa, más sin embargo, esta vez, era por culpa de ella. Por enamorarse de su hermano y por convencerlo de que era lo correcto.

¿Sería bueno que huyera? ¿Que dejara ser feliz a Ted con otra mujer?

-ni lo pienses Teto.- murmuró él sin dejar de verla.- Ni se te ocurra.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con inocencia.

-En irte o dejarme solo; sabes que no podría, no sería capaz de vivir si tu te alejas

-Pero… ¿Y si es lo mejor?- dijo bajando la cabeza y jugando con sus manos.- ¿Qué tal si tienen razón?

-Dime…-dijo tomándole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos en el regazo de ella.- ¿Qué sientes por mí?

-Amor.- contesto sin pensarlo- Siento amor por ti ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo estas segura de que es amor?- le cuestionó de nuevo.

-Porque…-guardo silencio y después siguió con su relato.- Porque cada vez que te veo me siento feliz, se que contigo puedo estar bien, me siento tranquila, en paz y segura, soy feliz a tu lado, y cada vez que; tu y yo nos separamos en mi pecho se abre camino a un hueco que no me deja en paz, que no me deja pensar ni respirar; es como si una parte de mi se fuera contigo…

-Bueno, pues así como tú te sientes, me siento yo.- dijo con tranquilidad.- ¿Ahora ves porque no podemos separarnos?

-Hay Ted; tengo miedo…

-Igual yo, pero no hay que darnos por vencidos

La abrazó fuertemente, queriendo fusionarse con ella; deseando con todas las fuerzas que poseía haciendo uso de toda su fe; pidiéndole a Dios que les ayudara, que les diera la oportunidad de disfrutar ese don bello que la vida les había dado. Tenía miedo, se lo había dicho a ella, pero su miedo superaba todo los miedos inimaginables que podía pensar. El simple hecho de saber que su padre estaba en contra de esa relación lo aterraba, y aún más sabiendo de que era capaz su padre.

-¡Teto, abre esa maldita puerta!- dijo la voz fuerte de su padre. Dicho esto comenzó a aporrearla.- ¡Teto!- gritaba más fuerte.- ¡Kasane Teto!

-¡Ted!-murmuro horrorizada.- ¿Qué haremos?

Ted se levanto de la cama y le beso tiernamente en los labios, de una u otra manera sabía lo que estaba por venir.

-Tranquila todo estará bien. Te quiero.- finalizó.

-¿Ted?- dijo en sollozos-¿Q-Que haces?

Ella observó como caminaba con paso decidido a la puerta y la abría, dándole paso a un padre completamente furioso y fuera de si. Al ver a Ted tan serenamente encarándolo, su padre se encendió aun más y arremetió contra él. Le atizó un tremendo puñetazo que le rompió uno de sus labios, cayendo al instante al suelo.

-¡Ted!-gritó corriendo a socorrerlo, pero fue detenida por su padre; un fuerte tirón de los cabellos hizo que retrocediera dejando a su amado en el suelo, ensangrentado. Con temor y vergüenza miro el rostro furioso de su padre. Realmente estaba viendo al diablo en persona; sus ojos desorbitados e inyectados de sangre; aquella piel completamente perlada por sudor, su bella boca ahora estaba torcida en una mueca de asco y repulsión. Simplemente su padre, estaba desconociéndola en ese momento.

-Me avergüenzas Teto.- dijo jalándola de los cabellos hacía el exterior de la habitación.- Pensé que serías un orgullo para mi, pero al parecer solo eres un error en la familia.

-Papá… yo… yo…-decía llorando.- Perdónanos.

-Jamás.- respondió tirándola en el suelo y observándola con desprecio.- Arreglaré este asunto con tu hermano, tú debes largarte.

Y de un fuerte portazo su padre desapareció en su habitación y seguido se escucharon golpes, movimientos bruscos y gritos de furia, algunos otros eran gemidos de dolor y bueno… se escuchaba como su habitación eres despedazada. Teto a rastras, se acerco a la puerta y con toda la fuerza que poseía comenzó a golpearla, las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus ojos empañados así su vista, y lo único que le preocupaba era el bienestar de Ted.

-¡Padre, déjalo! ¡Déjalo, él no tiene la culpa!

_-¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo pudieron?-_ decía la voz de su padre al otro lado.- _¡eres una abominación!_

Y jamás hubo un reclamo, ni una contestación por parte de Ted, al contrario se escuchaba como su cuerpo era azotado contra las paredes, el suelo y uno que otro objeto era proyectado a él.

-¡Papá, déjalo ya!- gritaba ahora desesperada, de pie pateando y golpeando la puerta.- ¡Padre!

Unos brazos delgados, delicados pero con firmeza la comenzaron a alejar de aquella horrible puerta; comenzó a patalear, a gritar y a llorar más de lo que ya estaba, tratando siempre de zafarse de aquel increíble agarre.

-¡Déjame, déjame! ¡Va a matarlo!- gritaba contra aquellos brazos.

-Teto, hija, entiende- decía su madre preocupada.- A ti te irá peor, vámonos.

-¡No, no, no!- decía aferrándose al barandal de madera de las escaleras.- ¡Noo!

Pero extrañamente otros tres pares de brazos, ayudaron a su madre con la tarea de alejarla de ahí, mientras iban jalándola y tratando de que ella se alejara de ese lugar. Comenzaron a bajar con ella entre sus brazos, llevándola a la sala en dirección a la calle. Ella se asusto, la estaba alejando de Ted, la estaban separando de su razón de ser. Y con una fuerza inimaginable se zafó de ellos y trato de correr escaleras arriba, gritando siempre el nombre de él.

-¡Ted! ¡TED!- gritaba con fuerzas.- ¡Teeed!

-¡_Teto!-_ fue la única contestación que tuvo a lo lejos.- _¡Teto!_

-¡Olvídalo!- dijo su madre llorando.- ¡debes olvidarlo!

Y de nuevo cuatro pares d brazos la tomaron fuertemente obligándola a bajar y caminar a la salida.

Afuera el clima estaba como los sentimientos y la situación de los chicos Kasane; hacía viento y llovía a cantaros; Ted, ya no se podía mantener de pie, su padre le había atizado fuertemente una paliza que aduras penas podía respirar, se preocupo de sobre manera cuando escucho gritar a su amada su nombre con tal desesperación y dolor que solo un poco tuvo fuerzas.

-Ahora ella se irá lejos.- comentó el padre limpiándose las gotas de sangre de su hijo.- Si no entendieron por las buenas, será por las malas.- dicho esto salió de la destrozada habitación y lo encerró.

Con mucha dificultad camino en dirección a la ventana. Y afuera, el clima lluvioso le impedía ver –si de por si, casi no veía- Pero pudo distinguir entre las sombras como frente a su casa había un coche estacionado y como varias personas trataban de meter a alguien en el choche. Juntó la poca energía y fuerzas que le quedaba y comenzó a golpear la ventana y a gritar:

-¡Teto! ¡Teto!- decía llorando- ¡Te amo!... ¡TETO!

-_¡Teed!_- se escuchaba bajo la música de las gotas de lluvia.- _¡Te amo Ted!_

Y con esas ultimas palabras la metieron dentro del coche y después, los que parecían ser sus tíos, se adentraban en el y arrancaban dejándolo solo y llorando.

¿Esto es lo que pasaba? ¿Así terminaba todo? El mal herido, al borde del colapso, derrotado y lastimado, abandonado; ¿Y ella? Dolida, obligada a vivir lejos de él… rota.

¿Donde estaba el "vivieron felices por siempre"? o el ¿Ambos disfrutaron de su amor, como Dios les prestó vida?

Derrotado se acostó en el suelo, haciendo aun lado los miles de pedazos de cosas, haciéndose ovillo y llorando libremente, lamentándose por todo lo que estaba pasando.

En un coche, dirección hacía el aeropuerto más cercano, estaba ella, llorando libremente abrazándose y tratando de darse calor con sus propios brazos. ¿Podría vivir por un tiempo lejos de él? No lo sabía, solo era consciente de que, quienes fueran las personas que habían cooperado para esto, serían maldecidas por ella, por Ted y por Dios, porque estaban impidiendo que dos seres humanos se amaran con libertad, fueran felices y disfrutaran del regalo que Dios les brindaba que era el amor.

"_Te amaré por siempre Ted; algún día podremos estar juntos… por siempre_" pensó ella derramando una lagrima traicionera.

"_Te buscaré Teto, algún día tu y yo podremos estar juntos; espérame que iré por ti… Me bella quimera" _pensó él antes de quedar inconsciente.

.

.

_Ella era el viento, portando todos los problemas y miedos que durante años intentó olvidar._

_El era el fuego, inquieto y salvaje y tú fuiste como una polilla hacia esa llama._

* * *

><p>¡Hola! -saluda efusivamente- ¿Que les parece? AMO el incesto entre estos dos :33 son mi pareja favorita pero Dios, ¿Porque los hago sufrir tanto? T.T waa, soy mala .se va al rincón- u.u'<p>

Een fin~ ¿Que les pareció? ¿Triste no? T.T si te gustó déjame un review :33 y te irás al cielo con todo y piecitos *-*

Me disculpo a los que leen mis otros fic's, pero tengo bloqueo mental D: este, salió de pura chiripa xD Pero realmente tengo bloqueo mental, les pido que me esperen tantito, no los decepcionaré ;D

¡gracias por leer!

Andyy'


End file.
